fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Mvs109: De Sintelvuren (Klad 2)
Dit is een kladpagina. De informatie die hier op staat is nog niet volledig uitgewerkt om in het verhaal te worden opgenomen. Desondanks mag niemand anders behalve de auteur (Mvs109) de informatie hier gebruiken voor diens verhaal. Deze pagina bevat tevens SPOILERS! centerDe Sintelvuren is een trilogie die de loop van de Honderdjarige Oorlog volgt vanuit de ogen van Jeong Jeong en de mensen in zijn omgeving. Het middelste gedeelte verscheen al eerder op de Avatar Fanon wiki, maar zal worden herschreven naar de recente omstandigheden. Uit "Jeong Jeongs leerling: Overzicht" Jeong Jeongs leerling is het verhaal van de vuurmeester Jeong Jeong, de grootste deserteur van de Vuurnatie, en zijn leerling tegen wil en dank: Azelia, een boerendochter met een onvoorwaardelijke liefde voor vuur. Wanneer Jeong Jeong haar echter niets meer kan leren, trekt ze alleen de wereld in. Terwijl Azelia haar blik op de toekomst richt en haar droom ziet uitkomen, wordt de oude deserteur ingehaald door het verleden. Hun paden branden, roken, sidderen en vlammen, maar zullen ze elkaar nog eens kruisen? Mededelingen Voorwoord Wat heb ik dit verhaal gemist. Het klinkt misschien heel gek, maar de vertrouwheid waarmee mijn vingers Jeong Jeongs leerling, Azelia, Chey en meer tikken is ongelofelijk. Dit verhaal is nooit uit mijn gedachten verdwenen. Hoe kan het ook anders? Hier begon mijn liefde voor wiki's, mijn betrokkenheid in fandoms en vele, vele andere ontdekkingen. Nee, Azelia, Jeong Jeong en zijn mensen zijn nooit echt weggeweest en nu breng ik ze weer terug naar de spotlight. Ik weet dat hier een paar lezers zijn die wel van een duister verhaal houden en geloof me, het wordt duister. In de eerste hoofdstukken is er al sprake van moord en kindermishandeling. Marteling van een kind zelfs. In hoofdstuk twaalf is het helemaal duidelijk dat de Vuurnatie er werkelijk een paar maniakken tussen heeft zitten. En alhoewel ik geen hoofdstukken lang besteed aan bovenstaande dingen, zijn het wel zaken die mogelijk op regelmatige basis zullen terugkomen, want het is oorlog en de Vuurnatie speelt een stuk valser dan de originele serie ooit kon vertonen. Ik heb dit verhaal met liefde geschreven en beschouw het als een van mijn beste werken. Er naar terugkeren was dan ook een verademing. Updates Iedere twee weken of maand een nieuw hoofdstuk. Aangezien elk hoofdstuk zes kantjes vol tekst kent en er meer aan het verhaal moet gebeuren dan schrijven zelf (plannen, uitwerken, schetsen, polijsten), moet ik nog even kijken hoe vaak ik nieuwe hoofdstukken op de wiki kan zetten. Mijn doel is wel dit op regelmatige basis te doen, maar op zodanige wijze dat het niet in de war loop met school, sociaal of andere verhalen. Dus ja, op het moment staan er nog vele hyperlinks naar pagina's die nog niet eens bestaan, maar dat komt nog. Aanwezigheid Gigantisch plan, maar ik ga Jeong Jeongs leerling uitsplitsen in drie delen. Dat wordt een plotplanning van jewelste. Toch maar wel een beetje aan het eerste hoofdstuk gaan schrijven. Beetje druk bezig. Samenvatting Leeswaarschuwing! ''' Onderstaande tekst bevat spoilers! Proloog In de zestiende aflevering van het eerste seizoen van Avatar: The Last Airbender kruist het pad van Team Avatar zich met dat van de grootste deserteur van de Vuurnatie en zijn gezellen: Chey en de LIn Yee's. Aang ziet zijn kans om aan een leraar in vuursturen te komen die niet aan de kant van de oorlogsvoerende natie staat, maar Jeong Jeong weigert. Uiteindelijk moet de Deserteur na een tussenkomst van Avatar Roku wel toegeven en begint, met tegenzin de jonge luchtstuurder te trainen. Het gaat alleen mis. Aang wordt overmoedig en verbrandt Katara. Ze weet haarzelf echter te helen met watersturen, een talent dat Jeong Jeong zeer bewondert. Zhao zit Team Avatar echter op de hielen. Aang weet de admiraal zo gek te krijgen zijn eigen schepen te verbranden en zo de vrije aftocht te krijgen. Jeong Jeong en zijn gezellen zoeken de veiligheid van de bossen op. Ze missen echter Chey die tijdelijk werk heeft gevonden op een boerderij in de buurt. Hoofdstuk 1 Jeong Jeong wil de man niet achterlaten, maar Zhao bereikt de boerderij eerder dan hem en besluit zich van de Deserteur en het "gedeserteerde" boerengezin tegelijkertijd te ontdoen. Het meisje, dat later Azelia blijkt te heten, is naast Jeong Jeong de enige overlevende. Ze redt Jeong Jeong (nogmaals) van Zhao en vlucht samen met de Deserteur en zijn gezellen. ''Meer volgt met de updates van het verhaal. '' Personages Hoofdpersonen Begraven vlammen Een onfortuinelijke geboorte veroorzaakt de dood van een broertje, de verbanning van een dochter en een breuk in de familie, maar Jeonga neemt het allemaal voor lief als ze tenminste dit leven kan redden. Personages: *Jeong Jeong *Jeonga *Alira (Ong) *Alira *Chey *Lin Yee's *Ly Wong *Ba Tu *Bozu *Shung Begraven vlammen: Overzicht Zijn geboorte veroorzaakte de dood van zijn broertje, de verbanning van zijn zus en een definitieve breuk in de familie. Waarom Jeonga haar kleinzoon dan ook niet heeft laten sterven toen ze de kans had, weet Jeong Jeong niet, maar hij zet nu alles op alles om recht te zetten wat hij heeft vernield. In de schaduwen van zijn succesvolle grootmoeder en zus probeert Jeong Jeong nu de eer van de familie te herstellen. Zijn pogingen zijn echter futiel in de beste gevallen of maar over de slechtste gevallen te zwijgen. Zou hij dan toch echt vervloekt zijn? Wanneer mijn zonden onverholen zijn, En niet gelijk die sintelvuren zijn, Die in bedriegelijke as verscholen zijn, Laat hen niet zulke als eeuwig duren zijn, Laat er een eind aan al dit dolen zijn, Laat er een licht in donkere uren zijn! Dit zal voortaan mijn enig zinnen zijn: God, mocht ik eenmaal bij U binnen zijn Bij hen die U, áltijd, beminnen zijn.’ Moeder Alira Zijn geboorte veroorzaakte de dood van zijn broertje, de verbanning van zijn zus en een definitieve breuk in de familie. Waarom Jeonga haar kleinzoon dan ook niet heeft laten sterven toen ze de kans had, weet Jeong Jeong niet, maar hij zet nu alles op alles om recht te zetten wat hij heeft vernield. In de schaduwen van zijn succesvolle grootmoeder en zus probeert Jeong Jeong nu de eer van de familie te herstellen. Zijn pogingen zijn echter futiel in de beste gevallen of maar over de slechtste gevallen te zwijgen. Zou hij dan toch echt vervloekt zijn? Biografie De stammoeder van de familie Ong werd geboren als dochter van een arme visser en diens vrouw. Ze verloor haar ouders op een jonge leeftijd toen een hongerige vogelbekbeer de voorraadschuur van haar vader aan het plunderen was en haar ouders het dier wilden verjagen. Ze hadden echter geen kans tegen dit moederdier dat voedsel voor haar jongen zocht en vonden de dood. Hun twaalfjarige dochter pakte al haar overige bezittingen bij elkaar, gooide het in de vissersboot en voer weg. Met haar schip begon ze reizigers van eiland naar eiland te brengen of vervoerde ze ladingen van handelaren. Na verloop van tijd had ze genoeg gespaard om zelf ladingen te kopen en te verkopen. Toen de oorlog tussen de krijgsheren uitbrak, verdiende ze goud geld aan het verhandelen van wapens en het vervoeren van manschappen. Binnen de kortste keren had ze aan haar vissersbootje niet meer genoeg. Een nieuw schip laten bouwen was echter nog te duur. Alira gebruikte haar verdiende geld echter om in te zetten als bruidschat, trouwde de scheepsbouwer (die een weduwe met elf kinderen was) en breidde zo haar handel uit tot een klein, maar zeer succesvol vlootje. Impact Moeder Alira wordt beschouwd als de stammoeder van de familie Ong, een familie die later bekend zou staan om diens gigantische handelsimperium De Sintelvuren '''De Sintelvuren is een trilogie in de maak over het leven van de deserteur Jeong Jeong en de mensen die hij op zijn pad allemaal tegenkomt. Vele van deze personages zijn al te zien in Avatar zelf, de serie waarop deze fanfictie gebasseerd is. De Sintelvuren is oorspronkelijk op 1 april 2012 begonnen als Jeong Jeongs leerling, maar is over de jaren een aantal maal herschreven tot de schrijfster besloot dat ze er maar beter een trilogie van kon maken, omdat ze toch veel te veel informatie anders in één verhaal wilde verwerken. Nu wordt Jeong Jeongs leerling het tweede gedeelte van de trilogie. Deelpagina's van De Sintelvuren zijn te herkennen aan de Chinese tekens 火烬 De Sintelvuren en de originele serie "Avatar: De Laatste Luchtmeester" De Sintelvuren probeert zo trouw mogelijk aan de serie te blijven. Er wordt echter wel veel informatie toegevoegd op de momenten dat de schrijfster vindt dat ze hier meer kan vertellen dan wat er in de originele serie gezien wordt. Zeker Tussen twee vuren, het eerste deel van de serie dat zich grofweg tussen de Luchtnomadengenocide en 80 jaar daarna afspeelt, neemt daar wat artistieke vrijheid in, omdat er gewoon weinig bekend was van die periode. De inspiratie mag echter de feiten van de serie niet in de weg staan. Jeong Jeongs leerling, het tweede deel van de serie, speelt zich juist meer af rondom de originele serie, zij het op de achtergrond. Mededelingen van de schrijfster Tussen twee vuren (en haar opvolgers) is mijn project voor het NaNoWriMo evenement in 2017. Het is ook de maand waarin ik het verhaal zo goed mogelijk wil proberen op te starten. Alhoewel er veel informatie nu bekend is, kan ik lang niet alles plaatsen in verband met spoilers en toekomstige plottwisten. Rare hoofdstukken Mijn hoofdstukken hebben de neiging om nogal lang te worden (mijn eerste hoofdstuk kent 3.400 woorden en ik vrees dat dat nog een van de wat kortere hoofdstukken zal zijn in de toekomst), dus heb ik besloten ze op te delen in "1a", "1b", "1c" enzovoort.. Het resultaat hiervan zullen pagina's zijn met ongelijke hoofdstukken. De ene keer krijg je 1.000 woorden, de andere keer 2.000 of misschien wel iets meer, maar 3.000 vond ik echt te veel voor een pagina dus vandaar de wat chaotisch lijkende opbouw. Ik geef mijn personages de schuld. Samenvatting In de herfst van 39 NLG krijgt Alira toch echt genoeg van haar familie. Ze wordt gruwelijk moe van haar moeder, gek van haar krijsende broertje van drie, voelt zich ongemakkelijk bij haar vader en haar oudere broer laat haar binnenkort in de steek om een studie te volgen aan de Koninklijke Militaire Academie. Het belooft ook niet rustiger in huis te worden, want haar moeder staat op het punt te bevallen van een nieuw kind. Hoofdstukken Zie voor alle hoofdstukken van alle delen ook de categorie: De Sintelvuren: hoofdstukken Zoals eerder vermeld zijn de hoofdstukken opgedeeld in kleinere delen om ze beter leesbaar te maken. De onderliggende delen van een hoofstuk zijn te vinden in de derde kolom "bestaat uit". De eerste kolom bevat de hoofdstukafbeelding en de middelste kolom een korte introductie van dat hoofdstuk waarin alle onderliggende delen zijn meegenomen. Personages Locaties Yu Dao Yu Dao is de eerste koloniale stad van de Vuurnatie gelegen in het westen van het Aarderijk. In opdracht van Vuurheer Sozin begon grootmeester Agni Alira Ong van het handelsimperium Alirium met een subtiele verovering van het Aarderijk door een arm dorpje uit het slob te trekken en er een bloeiende economie op te bouwen. Het succes was groter dan verwacht toen bleek hoe groot de mogelijkheden in Yu Dao wel niet water voor het opzetten van een bloeiende metaalindustrie. Agni Alira werd zo een van de oppergeneraals die verantwoordelijk werd voor de kolonisatie van het Aarderijk. In tegenstelling tot de andere (opper)generaals kon Agni Alira echter haar fortuinen als grootmeester aanspreken en koloniseerde door middel van economisch overwicht. Het duurde niet lang of Agni Alira verhuisde naar deze stad, omdat het voor haar veel gemakkelijker was om vanuit Yu Dao al haar zaken betreffende haar kolonies te regelen dan vanuit haar huis in de Vuurnatie. Haar huis in het centrum van Yu Dao bleek echter al snel te klein voor alle vertegenwoordigers van economische, politieke en militaire zaken en ze moest uitwijken naar buiten de stad. Ze bouwde in de omliggende bergen paleis Matisthari waar een groot deel van de plaatselijke bevolking werk vond in zowel de bouw als later in de bediening en de beveiliging. Yu Dao kenmerkt zich door de integratie tussen Aarderijk en Vuurnatie, een zaak die door Agni Alira altijd werd aangemoedigd. De integratie bracht ontzettend veel welvaart naar de stad die kon concurreren met Yizaki en Mikazi, twee steden die dieper in het Aarderijk lagen. Agni Alira liet het dagelijks bestuur van de stad over aan een door de bewoners gekozen burgemeester en ambtenaren. Alirium Alirium is een bedrijf dat meer dan driehonderd jaar geleden is opgericht door Alira Ong (beter bekend als: de Gouden Alira) en sindsdien gigantisch is gegroeid tot een gigantisch economisch imperium. Het bedrijf is altijd in de familie gebleven. Al Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Klad